heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-13 Day at the Center
At the Mutant Action Center, what used to be a semi-used community center has become a thriving hub of activity. Dozens of families come and go, volunteers and members of the Center alike. It's a mix of mutants, humans, meta-humans, and anything in between. It appears that someone's organized a bake sale, of all things, to help sponsor the new Center opening on Manhatten Island. A few stands are set up here and there, and a general air of festivity reigns. Off to one side, Erik Lehnsherr is talking quietly with a handful of people, standing out as much for his silver hair as his impeccable three-piece suit. A few of the younger mutants seem to be listening intently to his words, nodding agreement at appropriate points. Owen heard about this place. He wasn't too sure about it but after getting back from Gotham and feeling like he needed a rest, he's elected to come to go to the closest place he knows and this is is. Walking with a slight limp and definitely favoring his right right side over the left, Owen's got his hood up as he enters. DarkForce again shielding his face from view, he sniffs the air a few times when he catches the scent of cupcakes and cookies. Of course he's got frosting smeared over parts of his hoodie and one glove seems encrusted in the stuff so maybe he's had enough tasty treats before even arriving. Hey! A Chance to volunteer for Mutants? Vic was there, green skin and grin on his face while he walked closer to this Mutant Action Center. He had a box in hand, some canned good inside. A few books and some clothes that appear well washed, and recently new. He came to stand near ERik- listening to what the gentleman had to say while he held his box of donation-fodder. Some of what Erik said clearly resonated with the young, obvious mutant. Other bits seemed a bit more confusing- if one was to tell from the emotions playing across Victor's face. Its almost as if he never had to hide anything from anyone before. The last time Norm was at the mutant center he met a few nice people, one of whom happened to help him out of a crashed subway car. So the least he can do it drop by and donate a bit of the money he's managed to scrape together. Besides, he's mostly ok with mutants and he likes cakes. So here he is, shuffling carefully along, attempting not to bump too many people as he surveys what's to offer. He doesn't have much, so he has to make it count! Also to has to be big enough that he can spear it with his pincers. That's kind of important. Why not? Rain seems sympathetic enough. While she's more of a magic person, she likely gets lumped in with mutants. She recalls vividly having to put someone out at the protest, being nailed with a brick and ... let's leave witch hunters out of the equation as it is. She has Harvey on her hat, though he'll duck into her coat if anyone looks at them funny. And hey, cookies and cake. Mister Lehnsherr is kind of grandpa like and distinctly not trying to kill her. These are bonuses in Rain's world. She peers at the little group, with violet eyes. There's curiousity. And here's Norm! She smiles politely, "Hi there." And she can at least toss a few bucks in to help. "Compassionate, sincere communication," Erik continues, his face earnest and his slightly accented words carrying easily around the small group. "I know how easy it is to become angered. Frustration is a temptation to be avoided. When we give in to frustration, we become tempted to find short-term solutions to our problems. And given your... unique abilities, that can be as frightening for a civilian on the street as a man firing a rifle in the air. We must use prudence and even temper when defending our cause. Don't let violence be the answer." "So?" Vic began as he looked towards Erik, a bit of a questioning look on the young mutant's face. "What's the long term solution? I mean, it seems like a lot of people are just being quiet, to me. There has to be some kind of silent majority who's you know, decent." Vic wondered aloud. Making his way past Erik and his group, Owen slows to listen. Catching the tail end of the speech, he takes a breath. "Sometimes we don't get a choice in whether or not violence is the answer," he remarks quietly. Victor speaking up gets Owen's attention and the southern mutant glances his way. "Huh," he's surprised to see him here. Norm's quest for an appropriately sized meal is briefly derailed when he's greeted, the man tilting backward to peer at the witch. He offers a bright smile when he recognizes who it is, bobbing his head cordially toward her. "Oh, hello! Rain. Nice to see you again." Then on to important things: "Have you seen any big chocolate things?" He does pause on the small group around Erik, cocking his head in that direction. It sounds like sage advice from what he hears, at least. Rain is a good audience. She listens. Newting people does tend to end badly. She smiles at Norm. "Good to see you, too. And none really big." She catches on a bit, though. Does she offer help? Would that be creepy? She just sort of blinks owlishly. There's a thoughtful look on her face. But she seems curious about the others here, too. "It's wise advice, just be careful. Some of the protesters had fire and missile launchers," She notes quietly. Even if one wants to fight, missiles to the face tend to /smart/. Otherwise, she falls silent out of respect. "The long term solution is non violence," Erik says, spreading his hands. He quirks a grandfatherly smile at Vic. "At least, do not precipiate violence. I will not tell you to turn the other cheek- that makes us victims, not equals. We must be respected, but not feared." He spreads his hands, appealing to the group. "I counsel you all to employ non-violence because violence only begets more violence. But do not hesitate to defend yourself if attacked, of course." Owen considers this a moment and smiles. He agrees with what Erik says and tends to follow that course of action normally. Avoid a fight until you have no other choice. Taking a deep breath, Owen reahes up and takes his hood down. The darkness around him disappates and the glowing eyes, fangs, and fur are revealed. "That's the most sense Ah've heard all day, sir." Norm's attention lingers on the speech for a moment, nodding in approval. If only everyone had force fields. Especially for people with missiles. That part sort of draws a blank look. Search temporarily put on hold, he murmurs to Rain, "Are you part of this-" He kind of half-raises a sleeve around. "This thing?" He's not entirely sure if she's a mutant or not, they're all weird and different. Like that guy, with the fur! A bit of staring is made. Hmm. Rain looks thoughtful. She smiles a little. She looks to Norman, "Sorta. The fellow giving the speech seems pretty alright. I've seen a lot of the protests. It's pretty ugly out there if you're not careful," She notes quietly. She also has 'totally saving cat ladies and their equally adorable children' on her resume, too. "So I help out sometimes. I can usually pass, though people ask about my eyes a lot. I just tell them I have a pigment problem," Shrug. At least hers she can mostly pass. For those who can't... there's a good deal of sympathy. Strictly speaking, Rain is not a mutant - she's magic, her powers inherited through blood and soul. If Erik is surprised by Owen's appearance, he certainly doesn't show it. He smiles warmly at the bestial mutant. "It's common sense, which, one hopes, is commonly found." He laughs softly at his own mild jest. "But remember- only you can decide on the right course of action when the moment arrives. I urge you all to remember that there is a proud heritage of meta-humans- of those of you with mutant genes, with gifts from gods or devils." He smiles benevolently. "Don't cheapen your heritage by letting ignorant fear take it from you." It's always a pleasant surprise for Owen when people aren't scared or surprised. He could do without some of the stares he can feel but he's not going to comment for now. He gives a little laugh too, nodding along to Erik's words. Of course he manages to look a little guilty at the mention of devils and even moreso when ignorant fear is mentioned but he withholds comment. "I kind of talked with him the last time I was here," Norm comments of Erik. "He was kind of short. I'm not really any good at talking to people, though. Also there were teleporting boxes and they were distracting me." A valid excuse in a hall of mutants, maybe. He seems to generally approve of the speech itself, adding, "People ask about my arms sometimes. I just tell them I lift heavy things. Or I run away." Norm, master of conversation. To be fair, Rain probably thinks Owen's fuzz is kinda cool. She works for Loki, hangs out with Hellboy, visits the Darkness and has a pet imp. Not to mention the Easy Bake Coven and all their occult activities. Her view of the universe is a little skewed. While she's tolerant and accepting, it also means she's a bit WEIRD. "I see," Rain nods. She looks thoughtful. "Teleporting boxes?" Her eyebrows lift. Poor Norm. Hmm. She is quiet, though, during the speech and seems to agree, nodding. "That makes sense." There's some sympathy for the little guilt on Owen's face. "My encouragement is just for open and engaging dialogue, first and foremost. I simply wish to discourage you from opening the discourse with violence." Erik spreads his hands. "Begin with a message of peace. But don't be afraid to use your skills to defend yourself." He taps his cane once on the ground. "If you'll excuse me, please, I must attend to some of the oversight work elsewhere. Please, excuse me and enjoy your party." He smiles in a grandfatherly way and turns to take his leave. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs